


Imagine your walking through the wilderness and you notice shadows moving all around you

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Knotting, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine your walking through the wilderness and you notice shadows moving all around you

You continue walking, eager to leave their gaze: however, as the shadows draw closer, you realize they are wolves.

 

The wolves soon form a circle, no larger than 10 metres in diameter, around you.

The wolves are the average size you’d expect for timber wolves, but soon you see the Alpha: more akin to a Direwolf, it is twice as large as it’s brothers and sisters, it’s coat a darker shade of brown than the others; black streaks blurred across it’s fur.

As it approaches, you fall to your knees, accepting your inevitable death: although the strike doesn’t come. Instead, the wolf nuzzles you, it’s teeth occasionally brushing over your neck and face. 

You try to remain quiet, but soon give in to the brushing and laugh awkwardly as the Alpha acts more like a dog. You raise a hand to his neck, and as you caress the thicker fur, the wolf’s demeanor changes.

The Alpha pushes you to the floor, your frail frame cowering and seeming so puny under his: frozen in fear, you feel his muzzle dance across your body, nose brushing across clothes and skin, and soon centering on your crotch.

You let out a stressed moan and close your eyes as his nose prods directly onto your dampening jeans, although as you look at the wolf again, your jeans are in his jaws, ripped beyond repair. How you never felt them come off, you have no idea. 

The Alpha soon moves itself further over you, so your facing it’s fur-covered underside: although further back it’s body, you notice a rather large and throbbing erection: red flesh emerging from a black sheath. With growing dread, your realise as is with your jeans, your panties too, are ripped to shreds.

With little respect for your comfort, the Alpha places a paw upon one of your shoulders, pinning you to the ground. As you groan under the weight, without warning, the wolf pushes it’s whole length into your virgin pussy. 

You let out a choked cry as your insides are stretched, and in some places, torn. Although as the Alpha continues thrusting in an out of your aching entrance, the pain soon turns to pleasure.

You soon give in to your animal instincts, and begin bucking against and thrusting yourself upon the Alpha’s member, enjoying the sensation of it scraping against your insides, and heading deeper than you could have possibly imagined. 

Eventually, the Alpha ceases his thrusting, and you feel tighter, as a bulge rises from your pelvis: the Alpha is knotting you.   
You begin to squirm as the intense feeling overwhelms you, causing you to have orgasm after orgasm, building up to something greater.

As the knot finally reaches it’s largest size, the Alpha thrusts even more: the further pleasure producing eye-watering orgasms and cries of pure bliss. With a final lasting thrust and a growl, the wolf fills you with his thick, white seed; filling you more and more, almost making you feel like you’ll burst. As the Alpha’s cum soaks and coats your inner walls, you let out a pure, animalistic scream as your back arches, and an earth-shattering orgasm erupts from within: coating the wolf’s member and your uterus walls in all manner of juices. The mix of wolf and human cum driving you insane. As a bulge half the size of a football forms from your stomach, tiredness overwhelms you, and you pass out with the sight of the Alpha nuzzling your neck.

Some time later, you wake up in a clearing by a small river, surrounded by trees. All around you are wolves, and as your back aches from awkward positioning, you turn and find yourself sleeping in the curled form of the Alpha: his chest rising and falling softly as he appears to be sleeping. 

You feel yourself over, and freeze as your hands reach your stomach. As you look down, you notice a small, solid bulge within your stomach, no you couldn’t be, you can’t be. You can’t be pregnant. Although somehow, you just feel, and begin to realize, you are. As shock, panic, and dis pair set in, and you are on the verge of breaking into tears, you feel a familiar muzzle rest under your jaw. 

You turn and see the Alpha, further rubbing its head against your head and chest, before nuzzling your stomach, and sore regions. With his support and assurance, you begin to feel at ease, and accept your situation. You will bear and raise his pups, no matter the cost. He will be your husband and mate, until the end, and he will fight to the death for you and your children’s survival.

You are the Wife of the Wilderness, the Alpha’s Beta, the Mother of Wolves.


End file.
